Starting Small
by njking24
Summary: Time travel is strange. Waking up in your body at age six is stranger. The smallest of people can create the biggest of changes, and a six year old Uzumaki Naruto while especially small, still has the mind of an adult meaning the changes he makes are bound to felt the world over.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a time travel fic. I've seen a lot of them, but only a couple actually put Naruto into a child's body. His own body as a child, in his own childhood. I like those so I decided to try my hand at writing one… I hope you like it. Read and review. **

**xxx-Starting small-xxx**

He looked around the class, a small smile on his lips. He remembered this day, even if it had been more than twelve years before. Soon, Iruka would walk through those doors. Soon, Mizuki would follow. Soon, soon, soon. Soon the rest of his life would start to play out and he would be able to change it…if he wanted to change it.

He flicked a stray strand of blond from his face. Blue eyes scanned the room one more time. Kiba was in the back room, a wide grin plastered on his face. Shikamaru was in the back too, on the other side, sleeping. Hinata was in the back as well, meekly poking her hands together. As his eyes roamed, he noticed the rest of the nine. Ino, Choji, Shino…and finally.

His teammates. Sakura…meek shy little Sakura that would grow to become a monster in her own right. Sakura who would eventually be able to pulverize mountains with her bare fists. Sakura that would grow into a woman, strong and independent. A healer, a friend…eventually, but now she was a girl.

A shy meek girl sitting in the middle of the class trying her best to be ignored. He wanted to go up to her, grasp her hand in his and scream. "Believe in yourself." Tell her that she'd end up becoming one of the strongest women on the planet.

She glanced up at him, a quizzical look on her face before she let out a blush. He smiled at her then turned to Sasuke.

Naruto had vague memories of Sasuke as a child. He didn't know how he held up now. As

The doors slid open. Iruka walked in, chuunin vest on, that long scar on his nose and a small grin on his face. Naruto smiled too, then, realizing the man would still hate him stopped. What was he going to do? As he was now…

He couldn't do anything, no he _could _do something. It just wasn't very much.

"Hello class."

"Hello sensei!" They chorused out in union.

"Let me call roll and we can have introductions huh? I hope I have a good year from all of you."

Naruto zoned out as Iruka started to call roll. His mind drifting to more important things. He had two years…two years before the Uchiha was wiped out. Two years, and he had no clue as to what the hell he was going to do.

"Naruto!" He snapped as he heard his name yelled accompanied by the sinkers of his classmates. "Sorry Sensei. I was daydreaming…" Iruka looked annoyed. "Pay attention Naruto, don't make it a habit of yours. Lest you fail, or others pick up such habits as well."

Iruka stared him down, brown eyes staring into blue. He remembered this, he almost smiled, almost. But instead he stared, boring into the man's soul with his own blue eyes. Watching, unblinking, then suddenly, Iruka looked away.

"Hai, Sensei, I won't let it happen again." He smiled, then frowned as he watched Iruka flinch.

He zoned out once more. But not as deeply.

"Beneath of your desks is a book. These books are a class set provided to each student that goes to the academy on a yearly basis. As you age, and progress you'll get a new one every year. You should take care of these. They will contain homework and assignments, and losing or damaging your textbook is no excuse for not completing your assignments."

"Now…Let's get started with today's lesson. Its simple read the first chapter. It's simple. After that we'll have a short chat, and go outside to do some exercises how do that sound?"

Naruto stopped for a moment to cast a casual glance at his book. Smiled when he realized it was pathetically easy then re-shifted his thoughts back to his own problems. Right now the greatest of his efforts would be attempting to deal with the Uchiha clan. Two years seemed a while away…yet it wasn't. It'd be here before he realized it. Should he attempt to thwart it?

No. That was stupid. The Uchiha were planning a coup, he'd have to find a way to stop the coup. Keep the clan from being subsequently persecuted, all the while trapped in the body of a six year old. He wouldn't be able to save them…and even if he could-

"Naruto!" He snapped his attention back to the room. "You're supposed to be reading the first chapter."

He blinked for a moment. He'd forgotten how much of an ass Iruka had been before he started liking him.

"I already know the material Sensei."

"Do you?"

"Hai."

"Fine." Iruka smiled. "What are the ninja ranks within the village?"

"Genin, chunin, special-jounin, jounin, and anbu." Naruto frowned. Should he even be revealing this much? He knew things he wasn't supposed too. At least not as a six year old. But it was too late now wasn't it?

"What's the difference between a special jounin and a jounin?"

"A jounin passes the jounin exams. A special jounin is promoted due…" He paused for a moment. How to word it. His vocabulary couldn't be too advanced, it would red flags and draw attention to him. But then…

"Were waiting Naruto…"

"Special-jounin are promoted because they have skills…" another pause to find the right words. "Skills in the right areas, like the medic-nin. Most medic nin are promoted to special-jounin after reaching chunin because they are skilled medics and can heal the wounded. They have skills thatcher would place them in the jounin skill range but it's…specialized."

Iruka was quite. The classroom like wise. Naruto stared up at him, blue staring into brown once more.

"Very…very good Naruto-Kun. It seems you do know the material contained for this chapter…I'll expect the same performance from you from now on." For an instant Naruto was worried. He was being careless already.

The class went on, and after an hour Iruka started to lecture. Quickly going over points as he strived to cram as much of the class's experience he could in a single day. Going over talking points through the lecture before finally declaring it was time to leave the room.

Once everyone was outside Iruka decided to speak.

"Every day we'll spend some time outside." He pointed at various targets. Some were human shaped, other were simple targets, large and circular with big red and white concentric rings that got progressively smaller. "Today will be target practice. Tomorrow we will test your physical capabilities and see exactly how were going to rank you."

Kiba raised a hand. "Yes…what's your name again?" He blushed and the children laughed.

"Kiba, my name is Kiba Iruka-sensei."

"Thank you Kiba-kun, what's your question."

"We'll be ranked?"

"Yes. Throughout your next few years your academic and physical performance will be scored and ranked. These rankings will be used to help us decide team placements when you graduate."

"Now..." He pulled a scroll from his vest. Spreading it on the floor, and running a bloody thumb over it a set of kunai appeared in a puff of smoke. "Let's go over safety procedures, and how to handle these properly. Wouldn't want any accidents would we?" Iruka let out a small chuckle and rubbed a hand behind his head.

It was at that point that Naruto zoned out once more. Over the years he'd forgotten just how mind numbingly boring most of the academy could be. Now that he knew all the things it would teach over the next few years it would be even more so. He sighed, a frown forming on his face. He was useless as he was now…and would be for quite a few more years. It didn't help that he seemed to be recklessly doing things without thinking.

As a jinchuuriki he would without a doubt be watched. His words analyzed, his actions thought over. No doubt the interaction with Iruka earlier this morning would be told to the Sandaime. If he started acting differently…stupidly…he didn't know what would happen.

But…then again…did he want to keep the time stream as it was? He'd come back to change things… why not start off right away. Why not prove himself as someone skilled and talented enough to warrant everyone's respect from the get go. Why not place himself as someone Sasuke would respect…listen to, befriend? Someone Sakura could lean on. Someone Jii-san could be proud off from the get go.

What was the point of shearing away the veil of time if you didn't use the opportunity to completely change things?

But then…he needed to be sure of certain events. The Uchiha had to die….he'd stay away from them, as far as he could, at least until after the massacre.

"Naruto, would you like to go first?" He heard the class's snickering again and looked around slightly confused. Iruka had a Kunai in hand. Blade first, so he could easily grab it.

He grabbed the handle and waited for the man to release it before he pulled. Iruka seemed surprised then smiled.

"It seems you were paying attention, that's good. Why don't you try hitting the circular targets? It's not expected of you to hit the bulls-eye the first time. Just try to hit it in general okay. I'll make suggestions to help you okay."

He looked around for a moment. The other student's eyes were glued on him, watching intently to see how well he would do. Most notable was Sasuke. His onyx eyes seem to boring into his body. Watching intently with anticipation. A small smile on his face.

Naruto almost laughed he looked so innocent.

He turned his attention back to the kunai. They were small, and lighter than normal. The sides were slightly dulled, though the tip was still razor sharp. In the mid-day fire country sun they gleamed. He hefted them, to get a sense of balance.

There were five targets and ten Kunai. He grinned. Threw the first Kunai with a swing of his arm and a flick of his wrist. It sailed past the target and he heard the chuckles of his classmates behind him. They were lighter than he was used too, not too much so….but still, that throw had been way over what he had estimated.

He went to grab another Kunai, and this time grinned. He hefted it once more, and, with a flick of his wrist sent it flying. It hit. Not a bulls-eye, but a second ring.

He smirked as he heard the other kids fall silent. He picked up two more and threw those. The first hit the third inner ring, and the fourth the bulls-eye. Then he picked up the remaining six and struck home. Every single time. The class was silent.

"G-good job Naruto-kun."

He bowed with a small smile on his lips. "Thanks Iruka-sensei!" He exclaimed at the man in a slightly louder tone than normal.

He smiled as he looked at the looks on the other children's faces.

xxx-Starting small-xxxx

Lunch came, and Naruto sat at one of the tables alone. Hungry.

The small grassy field was filled with kids of all ages, running around and interacting with one another. His blue eyes cast around, and already he could see the old groups from his childhood start to consolidate. Choji and Shikamaru were sitting beneath a tree watching clouds while the larger boy snacked on both their lunches.

Oh god, he was so hungry.

He sighed, and placed his forehead down on the lunch table. He'd forgotten his lunch at the orphanage, in the sudden rush of his technique actually working, and him actually passing through the annals of time to the past. Now, now he hungry…so god damn hungry.

His stomach growled.

"Hey…"

He raised his head, small hands coming up to block the blaring light of the noonday sun. The sun blacked out the figure before him, but, after a few seconds he could finally see.

It was Sasuke. Short, little, almost adorable Sasuke. With a timid look on his face, and a bento box in hand. Blue shirt, and short white khakis. His hair falling to either side of his head, though the early signs of his strange hair style could already be seen.

"Hey…"

A pregnant pause filled the air for a moment. This didn't happen last time. What should he do…what should he do. He made a decision.

"Want to sit with me?"

Sasuke smiled, and sat almost immediately. "So…" His voice was so high pitched compared to what he remembered.

"Your Sasuke right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Naruto! Good to meet ya!" He reached out a hand and the other boy seemed startled, then, with some hesitation Sasuke extended his hand and the two shook hands.

"What are your hobbies?" Naruto had a feeling he'd have to drive most if not all of this conversation himself.

"Um…well..I like to train. Especially with my anaki. I like to spend time with my aunt and uncle as well."

"Those aren't hobbies!"

"Well what are you'd then?" Sasuke asked. His voice sounded indignant.

"I like….hmmm." He couldn't remember anything he did at this age other then go to the academy. "I guess I don't have any hobbies either." He blushed in embarrassment and a small smile appeared on the other boys face.

"Well what do you like to do?"

"Wel-"

Suddenly there was a shout. Naruto turned to the source. It was another Uchiha, this one three or four years their senior. Naruto arched an eyebrow, at the teen. He didn't remember much about the Uchiha, and of what he could this kid seemed to fit the bill.

Tall, pale, with a sharp yet somewhat squared jaw. Dark brown hair and a white shirt. Black short khakis and a ninja holster on his leg. Naruto smirked. He'd forgotten about the whole "don't talk to the demon brat thing." That might get annoying in the future as he tried to influence things in the small way he could.

When he was a child he would have cared more that he was ignored…now though. Now he didn't care, and most importantly he knew with enough time everyone would eventually come around to his point of view and or side. So when the nameless Uchiha came over, shouting how "Sasuke-ama" shouldn't associate with such trash he kept a small smile on his lips. As the kid forcibly dragged Sasuke away, Naruto waved and smiled.

"Was nice talking to you while I could Sasuke! Maybe we can talk more at a later."

Then he was alone.

God damn it he was hungry.

Xxx-Starting Small-xxx

The evening came and with it the end of the school day. Naruto stood outside the academy, waiting- for what he wasn't sure- and watching the kids slowly, parade about until their parents came to retrieve them. He cast a look at the blue sky above that was slowly transitioning to a deep orange.

He should head back to the orphanage. But…his memories of that place were far from fond. So for a few more minutes he'd stay here. He looked around. Sasuke was still here.

"Hey Sasuke!"

He jogged over in a light, yet fast pace.

"Hello."

"You waiting for your parents to come and get you?"

"Yes, I'm waiting for my mom. My dad is the police chief for the Konoha police force, so he can't come and pick me up."

"Cool." He smiled at Sasuke.

"Are you waiting for your parents?"

"No. I'm an orphan. I'm supposed to walk back to the orphanage with some older kids after classes, but they left without me. So I'm here until I'm ready to go home."

Sasuke seemed shocked. Then smiled apologetically. "Sorry about at lunch….I don't know what that was about. "

Naruto laughed it off. A wide toothed grin birthing on his face. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it."

"Sasuke-kun, you made a new friend already?"

Naruto turned to the voice. It was a woman, a tall women at about five foot eight, with black hair and pale soft skin. She smiled down at them. It was a soft motherly smile, one of triumph, the smile of a mother whose words had come true.

"Kaa-chan. This is Naruto…he's in my class."

Naruto bowed deep at the Uchiha matriarch. "Hello Uchiha-san."

"And so polite too! And adorable. See Sasuke-kun I told you you'd make friends no problem."

"Kaa-chan…" Sasuke moaned. Naruto chuckled. He'd never seen Sasuke pout before, and being six made it all the more enjoyable.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to go take little Sasuke-kun away from you for now. We've got to go home for now. Hopefully see you tomorrow?"

"Of course Uchiha-san."

She smiled at him, grabbed Sasuke's and pulled him away.

Xxx-Starting Small-xxx

The orphanage loomed overhead like a monolith. He'd mostly forgotten about this place. But as he stood before it memories flooded back. His small room in the back wing, the mean bullying children, the uncaring madam…

He scowled. He hated this place…he remembered seeing this place leveled after Pain's attack and feeling happy that this place had been reduced to rubble. Then he'd felt immediately guilty as he carelessly tossed aside the ruined home of so many orphans.

He sighed and walked in through the two large wooden door.

"Hey there shrimp!"

He turned to the sound of the voice. It was another kid, about two or three years older than him. Akashi. His memories of the boy were vague, too. This was so long ago…Dressed in a black shirt and long tan pants Akashi was a little over a foot taller than him. With curly brown hair that seemed to twist in and around itself more than anything. Brown eyes set in a small chubby face.

He ignored him, and started to walk to what he thought was his room.

Akashi got in the way.

"Where you going shrimp?"

"To my room."

That just seemed to make him angry. "So you got a mouth on you shrimp? What did I tell you about that mouth of yours?"

He ignored him and tried to move on.

Akashi pushed him to the ground then sent a right hook into his jaw. Naruto got up, a snarl on his face.

When he was six he was too weak to do anything when this bully chose him as his victim. When he was sick he wasn't a trained ninja and his body was weak. But now, now, he _was _a trained ninja, and even if his body was weak he still knew about fighting like one.

His foot drove into Akashi's crotch. The boy crumpled and his foot came down on his head. The other orphans stopped. He drove his foot down a second time, and a third time. A fourth and fifth. A sixth and Akashi stopped moving. His blood was pooling on the floor, leaving from his mouth and nose.

As the rage left him he looked on in horror. Fuck, fuck, fuck. If he wasn't noticed today, then this would really draw attention. God damn it.

**xxx-Starting Small-xxx**

**So a new story…when I have three other ones in progress….Sure. I don't know how often I can update now. But winter break is in a few days s hopefully I can update more. I guess that's it. Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here Its short thought, 2.8k word. Ugh…its real short I wanted it longer, but two other stories to do so no dice. I'm currently working on the next chapter of "The waves of time" and hopefully I'll be done with that by Sunday. Trying to get these out to you as fast as possible. Its my senior year, I have five ap classes, and when school starts back up ill have midterms meaning I won't be working on these for at least a month as I try to raise some grades a point or two higher. So….yeah. That's a thing. This chapter**

**xxx-Authors Note-xxx**

He couldn't sleep that night. As he lay in his bed, his mind reeled. Going over again and again what had happened that day. What had happened a mere few hours before? He knew better, he _knew _better. He lay in bed his eyes wide open. Blue eyes staring into the dark nothingness of his bare room.

Mentally, he knew not to attack. His mind told him to attack…yet when Akashi had pushed him, when the larger boy had done what, as he remembered, countless other older, bigger boys had done before Naruto had snapped. His foot had lashed out before he knew it Akashi lay on the ground, a small puddle of blood pooling beneath his unconscious form.

He sighed, then with a grunt, swung his feet over his bed.

The cantankerous old matron had been furious. Her wrinkled face, just as deceivingly grandmotherly as he had remembered, warping into one of disdain. Her shrill voice shrieking at him for hurting "poor" Akashi.

Once more he had felt rage fill him, but this time he could control it. This time it wasn't the mind numbing fury, though it still made his blood boil.

He remembered telling her numerous times about the bullies. About Akashi and his gang of cronies. About the shoving, and the beatings, and the name calling. Yet…nothing had happened, it hadn't stopped, and after he told…it seemed to get worse.

With his feet on the ground he started to quickly shuffle his way towards the kitchen. She'd sent him to bed without dinner as punishment, and he could feel his stomach rumbling for food.

After sneaking down the stairs, and into the small side hall, he was in the kitchen. He walked to the fridge, pulled it open and took out an apple. Then he walked to the cupboard and pulled it open. He smiled when he saw a packet of ramen. He read it to see the flavor…

It seemed like glyphs for a few second, hard to comprehend and fully understand before becoming legible.

Miso.

He smiled. Miso was his favorite. Walking back to the cupboard he pulled out a tea kettle and a small towel used to wipe up spills. He filled up the kettle with water, set the towel atop it to hit its screech, and set it to bail.

Then he sat and waited. He had an idea…though he wasn't too sure on how valid it was. He was an adult in mind, but as a child…his body reacted to things as children should. With extreme bouts of emotion. Mood swings would be constant for him, he'd have to start meditating again, in an attempt to gain control of the raging hormones that now flooded his mind.

With a crunch he took a bite of his apple.

He couldn't afford anymore incidents like earlier this evening. He could feel the faint traces of anbu watching him where he hadn't before. No doubt Jii-san had already been informed about both events at school and at the orphanage. The result was his new "minders" meant to keep a watch on him, and keep him further out of trouble.

More bites of the sweet red fruit, spilling its juice into his mouth.

He heard the muted shriek of the kettle and smiled. He finished the last bites of the apple and threw it away. Taking the cup of instant ramen and pouring the water inside he waited the three minutes for it to boil. When it was done he ate, then threw the cup of ramen away as well, making sure to bury it beneath other trash to hide the evidence.

Then, when he was finished, he put the kettle and the rag away.

What to do now?

"The stars…" He heard himself say. "They look pretty tonight."

Maybe he'd go star gazing…

xxx-Starting Small-xxxx

_Uzumaki-san shores incredible prowess for his first day at the academy. He seemed to be able to follow a lesson, or discussion with only half his attention on said subject at the time…what his mind was occupied with I am unsure. His shows starting mental comprehension abilities for one of his age, thought to what extent is yet unknown as standardized tests have not yet been deployed to tests the students capabilities, though he is without a doubt sure to score incredibly high. _

_Not only that, but Uzumaki-san shows an inherent capability to learn things quickly. With the Kunai throwing exercise he not only managed to score a exceptionally high score for one of his age( ten out of twelve hits) but he managed to do so after only throwing a kunai three times to judge its weight and capabilities. _

_Uzumaki-san shows inherent qualities of genius. It is suggested that special attention be paid attention to him in order to make sure he receives the training he deserves._

The elderly Kage smiled a small smile as he read through the report. It would seem genius was inheritable…especially if both of one's parents were genius. Perhaps, he should pay the boy a visit. He hadn't seen the lad since he was five. Nearly a year, no doubt the boy had forgotten him. But…with the boy entering the academy, and the incident that had happened just earlier that evening a visit would seem warranted.

He took his pipe from a small pocket he kept in his vest. Filled it with the sweet tasting strawberry Tobacco his wife had bought for him shortly before her death so many years before, and lit it. He took a deep puff of it and smiled. Then he picked up the second report.

_Report-11-c-gld _

_Reporting Unit: Codename Giraffe_

_It should be noted that Akashi-kun has been reprimanded before for bullying both his peers and others younger then himself. It should also be noted that while the orphanage matron has helped put a stop to Akashi's bullying of other orphans Uzumaki-kuns torment seemed to continue. It would seem that the orphanage made it clear that Akashi-kun was to do as he wished with Uzumaki-kun as long as he was left alone. _

_From what we could gather from the incident it appears Akashi-kun was the instigator, choosing to assault Uzumaki-kun when UZumaki-kun simply wished to be left alone. The resulting fight was quick, if somewhat brutal. After Akashi-kuns initial attack on Uzumaki-kun, Uzumaki went on the assault, leaving Akashi-kun with a concussion, multiple abrasions, a broken nose, and a fractured rib. From what we have gathered from the other orphans, and Akashi-kun, Uzumaki seemed unhesitant in his assault. Doing his best to quickly down his larger opponent before going on a short, but, brutal assault. _

_It should be noted Uzumaki-san seems to show inherent fighting capabilities, if not a lack of hesitance to "finish" a downed opponent. _

The elderly kage frowned a bit. While children fought, and sometimes brutally so…they tended to be hesitant of fight one another, despite their bolstering. Naruto-kun's lack of hesitance to finish a downed opponent, was not normal. He would without a doubt, be seeing young Naruto-kun tomorrow morning.

He pulled out a crystal ball and charged a small amount of chakra through it. He concentrated…then an image of a small boy laying in a forest appeared before him. He frowned…children shouldn't be disappearing into the night by themselves…especially not children containing biju.

He made a hand sign and an anbu appeared before him.

"Owl, get to squad four and ask them why young Naruto-kun is outside at eleven at night."

A swoosh of wind and the anbu disappeared. The elderly kage leaned back in his seat, took a long deep inhale of his Tabaco.

"Giraffe, make me some tea please?"

Owl reappeared in a flurry of wind and smoke.

"Report."

"It would appear Uzumaki-kun snuck out after stealthily grabbing himself a meal."

"Why would he need to grab himself a meal? Has the matron not been feeding him properly?"

"It would appear that as punishment he was sent to bed without dinner. From what she has gathered this is slandered punishment for him, and he is…often punished. Usually for minor offense. He seems to be malnourished from this as a result."

The elderly Kage frowned, then took a deep, long inhale of the smoke in his pipe.

"You know owl, I've had children of my own. And as I'm aware you too, have children." He stopped for a moment, his gaze peering into the anbu's face. "Tell me what you think of a child being mistreated under the guise of punishment."

"It's an injustice Hokage-sama. A blight upon the face of the world, and our village. Children should be treated like treasures."

"I want all appointments for tomorrow morning rescheduled either to the day after tomorrow, or late in the evening. If they can reschedule, offer them sincerest apologies, and a promise give them priority when they have a more convenient time for us to meet."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

xxx-Starting Small-xxx

He woke up in cold wet water. With a groan he stumbled to his feet to wearily look around. He was in a sewer he knew too well. The dark wet place smelled with the rank smell of blood. Thick pipes, each red and blue, lined the wall, though the red pipes continually leaked into their blue counterparts.

The water level rose up to his waist. It was higher than he remembered, or maybe it was because he was a child now. With some concentration he rose to the top of the water and started his slow walk towards the "home" of his closest friend. That's if you could call the sewer prison a home, and the massive demon fox he occasionally got along with a friend.

After a few minutes he appeared before the massive cage. The bars towered over his head, massive steel pillars that went higher than he could see. The gate was closed, though the seal that held it was now gone.

He smiled.

"Kurama."

There was no response. He frowned, went closer to the bars and peered into their dark depths. A claw hand tried to slam down on his head, and he barely managed to get back in time. His small form went leaping backwards, sending his golden hair flying and his cloths swaying in the wind of his mind.

He scowled when he heard the laughter of the fox echo throughout his mind.

"**You so tiny now…I couldn't help myself."**

"So you tried to kill me? What if it had failed and I hadn't managed to come back? What if it was just child me?"

"**It wasn't though. So your questions are moot. So…I can't believe you actually managed to pull it off, or they even let you do it, but with your luck, I'm not too surprised."**

Naruto smiled at the fox. "I told you it would work."

"**I didn't think it wouldn't. I just believed you would find some way to fuck it up and we'd end up too far back or not far back enough. And…looking at your stature I was right."**

The fox smiled at him. Large red eyes staring down, and wide man sized teeth shining against the deep black of his cell. Naruto laughed, then placed a hand behind his hand in embarrassment.

"I traveled through time, cut me a break man. I don't exactly have experience with it so…yeah. Though I think this time might be better than we originally planned. This gives us six more years to try to change things in little ways."

"**If you say so."**

"I'm worried though."

The fox raised an eyebrow in surprise. **"You? Worried?" **It laughed a bit. Its deep voice echoing throughout the cavernous sewers of his mind.

"**What for?"**

" I'm not acting like myself…well my older self anyways. Today I got in a fight."

"**That seems just like you." **

"No, I mean…I knew I had to ignore the kid. Just walk on and go by, but when he pushed me I lost it. I haven't been that angry that fast in…years. I don't know what's going on. I _knew _I shouldn't have don't it. Yet I did anyway. That's not like me."

"**I'm not human, and my knowledge of human emotions and what affects them are limited. I don't think, or feel like you. I'm made out of chakra after all, the chemical reactions that affect you…well they don't affect something like me at all."**

Naruto frowned. Then sat down. He ran a palm through the water beneath him, sending ripples in all directions. He looked back up at the fox, then back at the water.

"**So…have your plans changed? I mean the original plan was to wait around a few year to Obito to reveal himself, and try keep Sasuke around if we could."**

"You know hearing it from you…it wasn't really too well defined now that I think about it."

"**Neither of us are one for planning."** The fox was quite. **"What about the Uchiha?"**

"I can't do anything about the Uchiha. I'm too small…too weak. Just useless in general. And if I could do anything then what? Stop the Uchiha Massacre and have a civil war break out that tears apart Konoha? Tell people I'm from the future, prove it, and the get mind raped for information about the future? I started trying to befriend Sasuke today, and that the only thing do. Try to change Sasuke or at least "take care of him" if he tries to pull the same stunts he did last time. I mean…I can't do anything."

He frowned, then let out a long, deep sigh.

"I'm still contemplating whether I should try to keep things the same, or just go whole hog and say fuck it to the whole things."

"**Go for it. If you're willing to pull back the veil of time and space why walk on eggshells? Stop acting like a newborn kit afraid of his own tail."**

The fox was right. He'd come this far…why hold back? He'd go all in. Damn the consequences, he'd change things to how he thought they ought to go.

xxx-Staring small-xxx

He woke up to the old matron towering over him, a scowl on her face. She looked at the open window in his room, then back at him. From where he lay he could see the deep set wrinkles, the silver hair slowly turning a stark white, the deep, deep cracked lines in her face.

She sneered at him, showing white teeth against red gums.

"Get up boy, and get ready. The Hokage is coming to see you this morning. Hurry…" She looked at the window one more time. "And keep that window closed at night, you'll let out all the cold air."

She went to his closet, pulled out a white t-shirt and small brown khakis, then tossed them on his bed along with a comb.

"Put these on after you bathe yourself. Make sure to comb your hair too…it's a rats nest."

With that she shuffled out of his room. He moved into the hallway and made his way for the bathroom. His door was the furthest from the bathroom, meaning as a child he was often bathing with lukewarm or cold water. He walked in.

Thirty minutes later he left the bathroom freshly bathed, his teeth brushed, and the clothing she'd given him on. He combed his wet hair then went downstairs. The matron was waiting….and so was the old man.

The old man seemed massive. Like a giant he seemed to tower over him, the presence of the elderly Kage woke up emotions and memories long since buried. For a moment he thought he was going to lose it. He felt sorrow swell in his chest, felt his eyes water, his body quiver in pain…

Then he reeled it in. Grabbing hold of those emotions and bolting them down. He was better than this, better than losing control in front of this man. He took one deep, long breath.

"Hello Hokage-sama."

The old man seemed surprised, then smiled a bit wider. He looked at the orphanage matron, and she quickly shuffled away. He hid a snicker.

"Hello there Naruto-kun." The old man extended a hand, and Naruto complied with a hand of his own.

"Hokages-sama…. I'm not sure if this will come off rude…. but can I ask why you want to speak with me?"

Once again the Hokage seemed surprised, then mildly pleased. "I received some reports that said you displayed quite a bit of talent yesterday, I enjoy speaking with the possible talents, and the fact that you're an orphan piqued my interests quite a bit more. Tell me Naruto-kun, have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No."

"Then why don't we walk to a restaurant I know. It serves rather good tea, maybe we can get to know each other better."

**xxx-Starting Small.-xxxx**

**This chapters shorter than I intended, but I've got two other stories to write before this weekend is over so..yeah. Sorry. I am working on chapters for "The waves of time" and "Other worlds" Hopefully both will be done before the new year's is over. As always read and review, I do read all of your reviews and take them into considerations. I hope you guys like this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**xxx-xxxx-xxx**

**So…another chapter. I thinkin things that i'll probably put into play this weekend. Anyways heres another chapter. This one took a little while to pump out, but schools started so….short chapter. **

**I hope you like it, read and review. Things will start picking up pace next chapter. More characters will get introduced and I hope ill soon be able to start things rolling and start making big changes. **

**As always read and review**

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

xxx-Naruto-xxx

"So…how are you doing Naruto-kun?" The old man's words echoed throughout the room. The restaurant was small and quite. The waiters bustled from place to place, setting tables and preparing for the day. It was spacious, square shaped and centered facing inwards towards a large central garden. The dawn sun shined down upon the hardwood bamboo floor, and the rich smells of tea filled the air.

Naruto smiled a small smile at him.

"Good."

"I heard you showed a rather promising amount of talent yesterday. That's good to hear."

Naruto looked at the old man. This…this was strange. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not for another year, the Anbu weren't supposed to be watching him for another two. He'd been here for less than a day and already he'd changed things. And what was the old man playing at with this? Why meet him with him at all? Why not just watch and wait.

"Um…thank you."

"Yes…" The old man was quiet for a moment, he was watching him, studying him, and Naruto didn't know how to feel about it. Those deep pools of brown staring into his own sky blue. How was he supposed to act? Like a child?

"How do you like the orphanage Naruto-kun?"

"It..." He was quite. This was a chance. It took a year for him to get out of the orphanage after the old man meet him, now…this was a chance he couldn't let up. He'd take it. "I don't like it. The kids are mean and no one wants to play with me. The matron is a cantankerous old hag," he watched the old man raise an eyebrow in amusement. "And when I'm hungry and tell her she says I'm lying and greedy. But I'm not! I really am hungry…"

He was quiet for a moment, and looked down into the cup of rich dark tee. The old man took a sip of his, sighed in contentment and smiled at him. "Continue please."

"The kids are mean. They bully me all the time, and when I tell the matron she doesn't do anything about it, but when I hit them back I get punished! I get punished all the times, even for things I didn't do." He pouted. "My room's small and cold too." He frowned, as he heard his own voice. So childish, those problems were so childish. Yet…looking up at old man he could see his soft brown eyes hardening.

"You don't like it there."

"Not at all."

"How would you feel with your own apartment…it might be lonely, but I'll have people check in on you every week to cook your meals and help you out."

"My own apartment…like for me?"

The old man smiled. His wrinkled face warping into a wide toothed smile. "Yes, as well as a small stipend for you to spend on meals…or clothes, toys, ninja tools. Whatever it is you fancy."

"That sound nice."

"Nice?"

"Yeah." Naruto finished the last of his tea and stood up. "Nice."

He looked at the clock, it was almost eight now. The academy would be starting soon. "The academy's about to start."

"You can tell time?" He seemed surprised, startled even. Naruto internally cursed. Six year old children weren't supposed to be able to tell time, at least not until they'd spent some time in an educational facility.

"Yeah."

"My…your just full of surprises Naruto-kun. Come then." He smiled down at him, and Naruto beamed back up. "Let's get you to the academy."

Naruto got up. He smiled at the elderly Kage, bright white teeth beaming in pride, and the old man responded in kind. As they left the tea place, the old man held out his hand. Naruto stared at it for a moment, realized what the old man wanted and placed a hand in his. His hand was engulfed by the rough calloused palms of the old man.

Then they started to walk and his mind went elsewhere.

xxx-Sabutori-xxx

The elderly kage looked down at his young ward as they walked. It was _obvious_ that the boy before him was a genius, prodigy much like the hegemony he descended from. The blond child was brilliant, he spoke with the clear intent of any adult, and beneath those bright blue eyes was obvious intelligence. _Calculating _intelligence. The innocent child was far more aware of the world then he made himself appear.

Sarbatori looked around. He frowned when he saw the disapproving glances, the fear, the hatred in the eyes of his people as they watched him and Naruto walk along. He looked at the boy, and realized Naruto couldn't care less. The boy was occupied in his own thoughts, he was either ignorant of the looks, or just didn't care.

It was likely the later more than the former.

He was very much like his father though. That blond hair, those blue eyes, and now that genius intelligence. No doubt it wouldn't take to long for people to start putting string together.

He stopped for a moment when he realized what he had just said. People would soon start asking exactly _who _Uzumaki Naruto's parents was. It likely wouldn't take too long for them figure it out as well. He cursed beneath his breath, he'd have to take actions, hide things, _collude _things, and that in itself would give answers to people smart enough to see them.

"Ojiisan?"

He looked down at the small blond holding his hand. Apparently whatever had had the boy occupied no longer did so. He smiled down at the child, masking his own annoyance and worry.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Is something wrong?"

Attentive child.

"No, not at all Naruto-kun, I was simply absorbed in my own thoughts."

"Okay." The boy beaned back up at him.

The kage looked back around one more time. He frowned. Genius children, he'd dealt with genius children nearly all his life. His students, the Sannin all of them had been geniuses. His son, Minato, Kakashi. Orochimaru... So many brilliant minds, such potential, wasted. Konoha bred geniuses, though it didn't seem to be able to keep them for long.

A genius child too much like his father. A village filled with ignorant people filled with fear and hatred. A child who without a doubt already knew of his village's animosity towards him.

He frowned. Another failure waiting to happen.

They walked on in silence. After a few moments the wide gates of the academy appeared.

"Jii-san, were here."

"It would seem so Naruto-kun."

xxx-Sasuke-xxx

Naruto was strange, Sasuke decided. But in a good way. He obviously smart, brilliant really. Like Nii-san, a genius amongst a crowd of normal people. But unlike Nii-san Naruto wasn't…so…drear, so depressed. Yesterday was just a glimpse into Uzumaki Naruto. Today he got to see more.

Naruto was fast, and could run for seemingly forever. Thirty laps around the academy was nothing to him, while the rest of the kids were passing out on the ground, gasping for breath. Naruto was quick, and could run through the academy training course in less than a minute and a half, while it took him five.

Naruto was smart, he could follow the lesson without really paying attention to it at all.

Naruto was strange, he was smart, he was fast, and a genius. He had _no _reason to pick Sasuke as his "friend" but deep down, Sasuke was happy Naruto did.

"So, all I'm saying is Mizuki sensei's a dick."

Sasuke coughed up his rice.

"What?"  
"He's a dick." Naruto proclaimed. His face was serious, and his brows were furrowed. It was obvious to Sasuke that this was a serious issue for his new lunch buddy. Idly he wondered why his mother seemingly _wanted _him to associate with the well…he wasn't an idiot, but he was somewhat lewd.

"What makes you say that?"

"During taijutsu practice he paired all the clan kids against non-clan kids."

"Did he?"

"Yes," Naruto raised an appraising eyebrow at him. "He did. Me and you are one example right?" Sasuke nodded as he attempted to follow along. "The fight between me and you was more or less a tie. That's because you're trained, and likely have been training since you could walk in taijutsu right."

He had in fact been doing taijutsu practice as far back as he could remember. And yet…he cast one more look at Naruto.

"How much taijutsu practice have you had?"

"Huh?"

"How much taijutsu practice have you had?"

The boy looked down, took a rice ball from Sasuke's bento and took a bite. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Naruto raised one back. He forgot about it, he had a feeling trying to deal with it would be pointless. Naruto smiled at his resignation.

"None. I've been in fights before though." Sasuke nodded, and took another bite of rice.

"So as I was saying, it's not exactly fair or even growth productive. Placing someone who doesn't have any idea how to fight against someone who's been training in it since they can walk sets an expectation of pain, and sets the learning curve a little too high." Naruto stopped for a moment to think. He cast a glance towards the wooded area of the academy training grounds, it was so fast Sasuke almost missed it.

"It make it look like the clan kids with training are naturally better than non-clan kids without. It's unfair. The first year of the academy is nothing but evaluations. It's to teach us the basics and see how well we perform. He's messing with those results."

"That's…" Sasuke was quite, a horrified look on his face. "That's unfair."

"See." Naruto smiled at him, a wide devious smile. "He's being a dick."

Sasuke frowned. A look of displeasure coming onto his face. "You have something planned don't you?"

"No."

"But give me some time and ill figure something out."

Sasuke groaned, looked one more time at Naruto and sighed. "I'm not sure if I want to be involved in anything you have planned."

"Don't worry. I'm sure whatever I come up with won't be too bad."

"But I don't want to be involved at all."

"Hmmm? Did you say something?"

He would have responded but the lunch bell rung and they had to return home.

xxx-Naruto-xxx

They were still following him, his new watchers and guards. He let out a sigh of annoyance, but still he remained on his path.

Naruto cast his blue eyes down to the small silver key in his hand. He smiled though, and gripped it firmer. The building appeared before him as he walked. It was just like he remembered it before it was demolished in pains attack. Three stories high, and circular in shape. From here he could see the faded pink coat of paint that had once been red. He could see the rich red tiles too, faded as well, and bleached from the sun.

He couldn't contain his excitement, let out a quick yelp and ran for the apartment building. He got to the entrance, passed through the main office building and gave a casual wave to the landlord.

He was about to go passed him when he remembered he wasn't supposed to know where his apartment was. He stopped, turned to the man and smiled. He walked up to the counter, and stood on his toes to peer over it. The land lord looked down, his glasses sliding off his face and an inquisitive look appearing on his face.

"Hi!"

"Yes, little boy?" Naruto huffed in annoyance. He hadn't been called in a boy in years…but then again he was a child.

"I'm looking for…" He stopped, reached into his pocket, and pulled out the small square of paper the ANBU in the giraffe mask had given to him on his way to the orphanage. "Apartment 29C."

The landlord gave him a once over, yawned, and grabbed a bottle of water from behind his desk. He took a deep gulp, wiped his mouth and sighed in content.

"The apartment building has three stories. The ground level is A, the second level is B, and the top level is C. 29C is on the top level. To the furthest right."

"Thanks!" He grabbed the sheet of paper off of the landlord's desk and headed for his room.

It wasn't the same apartment. In fact this one was a little better. The paint seemed new, the floor was freshly polished and all the furniture seemed new rather than second hand. And best of all it seemed they'd slightly modified it to fit a child's stature. There were stools of varying height sitting neatly against the kitchen wall. The door knobs seemed smaller, easier to grip with smaller hands.

He smiled, then jumped a bit in excitement. In the center of the apartment was a decent sized table, not huge but not small either. On top of it was a note. He grabbed it and quickly scanned through it.

_To: Naruto-kun_

_This apartment it yours Naruto-kun, I hope you like it. In the mornings and evenings bento boxes with healthy meals will be ready for you. A bento box for lunch will also be ready for you in the morning. A monthly stipend( a small amount of money) will be provided for you every month. Use this to buy clothing, ninja tools, small meals on the go, or even toys if you wish. It's yours to spend as you deem fit, though I do warn if it seems like you're spending it unwisely it will be lessened and you'll be forced to take some lessons on money management. _

_The apartment has new furniture, and the walls are freshly painted. Take any problems you have to the buildings landlord as soon as possible. He will deal with them, don't put it off for too long or a small issue might turn into a big issue. _

_In the closet hall is a small set of ninja supplies to start you off at the academy. The dresser in your bedroom has your clothing from the orphanage. The bathroom has soup and a new toothbrush for you. _

_Remember, hygiene is important Naruto-kun. Don't skimp on it._

_I hope this serves you well Naruto-kun. _

_~Sarutobi Hiruzen-Sandaime Hokage_

Naruto put the letter down, and went to his room. A small twin sized bed was sat in the corner. He collapsed with a sigh, face first into it.

The past two days had been tiring.

The academy was boring, long and arduous. Most of the children in his class were just that, children, unbearable little monsters who grated on his nerves. Iruka-sensei was being a dick because he didn't know better, and Mizuki was being a worse one because…well he was Mizuki.

Sasuke was amicable so far. But he didn't know how long that would last…Naruto sighed. So many options. So many choices.

_He had to talk with Kurama. _

He closed his eyes, slowed his breathing, and fell into the cage dwelling that his one friend lived in. The Kyuubi was there, his gargantuan form laying down behind his massive cage. His large red eyes stared down.

"**Your back."**

"I am."

"**Why?"  
**"I'm lonely…"

"**Of course. So…how goes changing the future?"**

"I've got an apartment now, the old man's taken interest in me, and Sasuke now eats lunch with me…that's a thing. So…."

Kurama laughed. His voice filling his mind space, and reverberating off the walls. Then he was quiet and serious.

"**Does the village bother you?"**

"No. I'm used to it, and besides I have you, and I know I'll be able to make friends in the future so that desperation I felt, that need to belong, to be acknowledged…it's not there."

"**Good."**

Naruto smiled, and the Kyuubi did in response. They settled down into silence, enjoying each other's company. All the while, the world around Uzumaki Naruto moved. It inched forward one second at a time. One moment, one second, ever forward in time and space.

**xxx-chapter end-xxx**

**This chapter without my authors note is just about 2.6k words. Its short, but ends in way I'm happy. I hope you guys like it. As always read and review. I'm off to do ap bio hw. **


End file.
